Dexter's Wacky Races
Dexter's Wacky Races is the second part of the 11st aired and 10th produced episode in season 4 of Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on September 26, 2003. In this episode, every main and recurring character in the series participates in a cross-country race. Synopsis Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Mom, Dad, Koosy, Monkey, Oceanbird, Windbear, Agent Honeydew, Major Glory, Valhallen, and Krunk are all going up against each other in a race which is a parody and tribute to the Wacky Races. Plot The Narrator starts announcing Dexter's (Dexter and Freinds') Wacky Races. First he talks about Dexter who has a super scientific car as car #1: the Laboratory Rat, Mandark who is riding on a super evil car as car #2: the Dark Man Special, Mom and Dad who are racing in their normal family station wagon as car #3: the Family Suddan, Oceanbird and Windbear who are riding in their van as car #4: the Merry Prankster, Dee-Dee who is riding on Koosalagoopagoop as car #5: this was just called "Dee-Dee and Koosy", Monkey and Agent Honeydew in a banana car as car #6: the Banana Barge, and finally, Major Glory, Valhallen, and Kronk in their Justice-mobile as car #7: the Glory Lorry. They all start racing to Burbank, California. Where Mom and Dad take the lead. Dee-Dee gets into the lead by making Koosy jump over all of the cars. They get into the lead but soon after, Koosy gets his head stuck in a tree. Mandark uses a magnet on Dexter to try and get Dexter's car but when he uses it, he picks up a moose instead because he had it set to moose and not car. Mom asks Dad how he is going so far ahead of everyone else, and he tells her about how he removed all of the extra weight from the car, unfortunately they soon find out that he removed the gas too. Oceanbird and Windbear blow right on ahead of them and take the lead. After a bunch of hippie talk, they get pulled over by the police for speeding and the policeman gets into the car but he turns the valve on the gas tank they have which sending him flying and driving him nuts making him want to get off of the crazy thing. Oceanbird and Windbear take the Policeman's motorcycle and use that in the race. The rest of the remaining racers start to get ahead to the tunnel and Mandark has an evil plan. He creates a conveyer belt in the tunnel with a screen showing a moving canyon past them. Dexter, Dee-Dee, Koosy, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, and The Justice Friends all get trapped in there and Dee-Dee and Koosy notice it. Then Dexter uses his tracker to see what's going on and Computer uses her radar to figure it out. They find out it's a conveyor belt and they get off of the conveyor belt. They all catch up to Mandark and so does Oceanbird and Windbear who at first seem to be the police, so Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mandark, Monkey, Agent Honeydew, Koosy, and The Justice Frinds all pull over and they take the lead. Then they all go up after them except for The Justice Friends, because the car is broken down. Major Glory makes Valhallen and Kronk get behind the car and push him. They are almost to the finish line (including Monkey and Agent Honeydew) and (Excluding Mom and Dad), it is a very close race and everyone is neck and neck and it is unknown who will win until the Policeman that got into Oceanbird and Windberar's car quickly comes up and goes across before everyone else. The Narrator wants to have a few words with the Policeman and he says he does have a few, which are "get", "me", "out", "of"; "here", then the Policeman goes out into the sunset screaming and not stopping as the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark *Mom *Dad *Oceanbird *Windbear *Koosalagoopagoop (Final Appearance) *Monkey *Agent Honeydew (Non-Speaking; Final Appearance) *Major Glory (Final Appearance) *Valhallen (Final Appearance) *Krunk (Final Appearance) *Policeman *Quadraplex T-3000 Computer *Narrator Trivia *This is the first and only seasons 3-4 episode where The Justice Friends appeared revealing their seasons 3 to 4 character designs. *This is the second episode that parodies a racing cartoon, the first being Mock 5 *This episode is also known as "Bug-a-Loo to Burbank" *Koosy broke the fourth wall and made a reference to repeat pans, even mentioning William Hanna and Joseph Barbera by name (as Cartoon Network Studios started out as a subsidiary of Hanna-Barbera.) *Dexter was having an invention from his lab exposed to his parents and Dee-Dee has Koosalagoopagoop exposed to them too. *In one Cartoon Network commercial shorts in the Philippines, both Dexter and Dee Dee are arguing each other which Wacky Races character cars such as Professor Pat Pending's Converter Car and Penelope Pitstop's Compact Pussycat are the best. This eventually leads to create the episode, Dexter's Wacky Races as part of their tribute. **Interestingly, the argument of Dexter and Dee Dee in the same shorts are shared from Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from the Flintstones who are also arguing about who is the best car from the Wacky Races characters which is both Bouldermobile and Creepy Coop. Episode Connections *Krunk mentions that he is afraid of the dark. This was seen before in the episode Ratman. Cultural References *This is a parody/tribute to the classic Hanna-Barbera series Wacky Races. It even uses Hoyt Curtin's actual music score from the original series, including the theme song. **A few music cues from The Cattanooga Cats and The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (the latter being a spinoff of Wacky Races) are also utilized. *When the Merry Prankster takes off with the Policeman in it, the Policeman calls out "Stop this crazy thing!", ala George Jetson in the original closing credit sequence to The Jetsons. *The Policeman calls Windbear Mr. Wavy Gravy. Wavy Gravy was a man who was a hippie activist. *When the Glory Lory fails to start, Krunk comments "Major Glory, car go..." and mimics the sound of a car engine sputtering, as a reference to the character Klunk from the Wacky Races spinoff Dastardly and Muttley and their Flying Machines, whom would often mimic sound effects when talking. Goofs/Errors *Monkey and Agent Honeydew did not do anything or even talk during the race unlike all of the other racers. *When Windbear says "I have an idea" his mouth doesn't move. *When The Astronomonov Family Van starts flying through the air on the helium jet boosters while Windbear is talking, his mouth doesn't move. Production Notes *Although this episode along with "Tee Party" were aired on September 26, 2003, they were actually the first two Season 4 episodes produced during the year 2003. They are also the only episodes of the fourth production season to be made in 2003. Every other episode of the season was made the previous year, in 2002. *This is the last 11-minute episode along with "Tee Party". *Final appearances of Koosie, Agent Honeydew and Justice Friends in this episode in production. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes focusing on Mandark Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Dad Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Mom Category:Episodes focusing on Koosalagoopagoop Category:Episodes focusing on Monkey